Twisted Entity
by Rosscow
Summary: He was nothing but a pawn, a puppet on strings. So why did he struggle every time he was summoned just for a brink of her attention? Why did he throw away his orders whenever he saw her in danger? Why was she more important to him than his own neck?


**Hey, bros.**

**I watched the anime a few weeks back and from then I've had this idea stored in my head. So I decided to write it.**

**Now I don't know if I'm the only one who finds Eren's titan hot, but ****damn**** I just couldn't write an Attack on titan oneshot without him.**

**My original idea was to create a sappy moment between Eren and my OC, but them I took a wrong turn while writing and ended up with this. Despite turning out extremely weird I just couldn't delete this, so I hope you have a pleasant reading it.**

**Enjoy!**

The scourging sun beamed over the flat, grassy landscape, feeding both trees and flowers with warm, blinding sunrays. Though not only plants engulfed the midday light, no.

A certain, fifteen meter being had joined them in their feast, for reasons he himself failed to understand.

It was not his body storing energy from mere sunlight that baffled him, but the fact that he was still in such a body. A titan's body.

Earlier that day, when the sun was still weak and fresh he had been stolen from his bed and brought here, to this dried well.

And all because of Hanji's research.

She had come up with new theories and needed him to help evolve them into facts that would help understand titans better.

But he hadn't complained.

It was for the sake of humanity, it would be a step forward to victory so he had willingly acted upon his powers.

For hours he had stayed inside his titan, doing what was expected and in the end leaving all satisfied until the time for extraction came.

And as if time passed without him, within a blink he saw horror.

His co-workers wounded, most near death and squirming in his feet, steaming wounds covering his raw muscles and blood coloring his fists.

Why?

Because he had betrayed them. Turned against them when they had tried to tear him away from his armor of flesh and bone.

Had he, once a raging fighter for humanity, gone against his own kind? Had he truly evolved into what people took him as?

Had he become a titan?

A vague sting to his palm caused him to chock on the breath he had been taking in so slowly and without devotion.

His gaze, once blurred and distant, focused down on the hands he had laid over his slightly sunken in the soil, resting hips.

A frail human was kneeling in one of his opened palms and looking up at him with a sharp stare, the whirled rag she had used to catch his attention still in her hand and ready to strike again if needed.

And as if her eyes weren't enough to express her irritation with him she spoke up, her voice forceful and scolding, like she was giving him an order he couldn't decline.

"Stop."

Nothing but a steamy exhale left the large being, despite his heated struggle to make out a decent answer. So instead he settled for a stiff nod.

It was then that he noticed the dried blood stains missing and left his eyes to linger over his clean hands before returning them to the girl who had changed her position to cross-legged and leaned back on her palms.

A slight change could be seen in his harsh stare once he turned to her. It became softer, more gentle and lost its usual fierce glint. Like it was him, Eren, that gazed down at her and not his titan.

A massive thumb was pressed firmly against her back before slowly starting a repeating cycle in a way of gratitude for her devotion.

The young soldier had scrubbed away the mess on her own free will, let it be from wanting to save him from bearing the horrid memories that still stood fresh in his mind or just to make him look as human as possible so that his cruel self-description could change.

Had she not let out a soft sigh of pleasure he would have kept sinking in his own endless thoughts. But he shook them away and remained focused on her small form, relishing the haggard, but happy smile she kept present.

As if his chest was going to burst from being filled with so much emotion each time a muffled call of appreciation left her resting form.

Eren despised his shell, he despised everything about it's fleshy construct, but mostly he despised the fact that no matter how caring and tender his smile grew the girl was unable to see it. She couldn't see his content expression, couldn't hear the soft, thankful words he left to slip freely just for her.

For he cared for her, cherished her. She was his closest friend.

She couldn't understand how much it meant to him for her to just be there, with him, and keep him from losing what small piece of sanity he had left.

No matter what he did his titan refused to mimic any of it, to show emotion. Because it was just that, a shell. Soulless and dull.

With a slow pat to the rough skin that was his palm the girl rouse to her feet and flung the stained wet rag over her exposed elbow, avoiding to dirty up her wrinkled uniform.

Despite the giant being gentle she still suffered a light stumble back when he moved his hand to the ground for her to climb off.

She bore his gaze, which held the vaguest signs of emotion, without care while struggling to return the heavy bucket to the wooden cottage that held a small distance from them.

The water, once calm, now rocked against the old iron in a color that mildly surpassed that of fresh blood. One which she had been cleaning off the titan's hands all afternoon.

Work took her mind away from the cruelty her own kind forced onto one another.

_"If we fail to recruit him-"_

She remembered those cold words when she had first joined the meeting for Eren's rescue mission and had unfortunately heard the reason as to why she had been assigned to watch over him until night.

"-we kill him." she forced out, her voice thin like she was afraid that she would be heard.

She was there to calm him, to lull him into a daze.

And then betray him.

Like someone had forced their fist in her stomach, nausea hit her, causing her weary feet to lose what little strength they had left. Though only when she clumsily set the bucket on the wooden floor inside the cottage did she sink to being seated and leaned against one of the legs of the table behind her.

Eren had been treated like an animal since he was first recruited in the Servey Corps. His own comrades were ready to kill him if he made even the slightest mistake, because he was a monster to them, now more so than before. Though one thing her fellow co-workers missed, for which Anais hated all of them, even her closest friends.

Everyone saw Eren as a weapon and a threat, but what they failed to understand was that it wasn't his titan that was taking away his humanity, but they themselves. They treated him as if a dog, but still expected him to fight for them.

Humans were selfish, and yet so was she. Because she would go against Erwin's words, she would lose his trust and that of her comrades, but if the mission failed, she would, for the first time, stay on the titans' side.

From the very birth of the rescue plan she prepared herself to turn her back to all that she knew and loved without even considering that the end might end successfully.

Rather skeptical on her behalf. Or was her pesimism the fruit of her own desire for Eren's affection. If they ran away humanity wouldn't be his main priority, but she.

With a deep exhale she stood up and left the cottage, meeting once again a distant look on the titan's inhuman features.

She really was nothing more than a selfish kid.

"Thinking of it won't bring you far, Eren." she sighed, her expressing holding pity towards the trapped boy.

Even he thought of himself as a titan.

"The sun is falling." she turned her attention away to look at the warming sunset with partly closed eyes.

"Eren..."

Her call sounded so weak and yet Anais was cradled in a large hand just a moment after.

She laid a palm on the tip on his nose, savoring the feeling of heated skin under her cold worn fingers.

"Eren," her forehead was leaned against the high bridge of his nose, hands clasped over one another and resting under her chin "I won't let them hurt you, Eren." she pressed her nose harder against his and reeled in a shaky breath "I promise."

So many times he had stood by her side and protected her. He had been the one to shield her from her corporal's wrath and from her close friend's psychopathic, titan favoring mind. Eren had willingly played the role of her guardian and at this moment, when he finally failed to protect himself, she would be there.

And she would not fail him.

With a vague smile and a tear damped gaze Anais applied a soft kiss on the titan's nose before shuffling to sit on the edge of his hand.

Her hair was unfolded from its lose bun when a long exhale left Eren's mildly agape mouth.

She couldn't help but scrunch her face when the wave of hot steam crashed into her, though she returned to drawing her fingers over the neat line of teeth as soon as it passed.

Without much thought she pressed her mouth against his own, her hands no longer lingering, but rather pressing firmer against his teeth to expand her affectionate action.

He was her Eren, and despite not being the strongest soldier, despite the love for her race, she would turn against humanity for him. She would leave her home for him, give her life for him.

Even while knowing that her devotion was one-sided. He had vowed to reach his goals and until then there was no space for her. Humanity stood before her. And even if one day he remembered that she watched over him from afar, waiting, that fact would never change.

So why did he replay to her actions? Why did she feel the large mouth pressure against hers so gently yet roughly, as if he was fighting his own urge to preserve her frail body from breaking.

Why did he kiss back? Was he trying to free himself from being in her debt? Was he returning her the favor for keeping him company through the day? Or did he feel pity for her hopeless addiction.

Did he feel guilty for not being able to return her affection?

Tears prickled her closed eyes while her chest whelmed in sorrow.

Reality was cruel, sadistic even, because no matter her constant struggling she couldn't reach past the line of a dear and cherished friend.

She was just that. A friend. And only in her head would her selfish and sincere fantasies come to life. So she pushed her thoughts aside, her morality left forgotten, just to be able to treasure the moment for as long as it lasted. Because she knew that this was the last time Eren turned his back to his own dreams. Just for her.

No emotion could be read in the murky green gaze that basked her in attention once the titan leaned away.

Though not only had his eyes changed, but his whole face as well.

His expression was unreadable, hollow to the eye and so much reminded her of those that the titans she feared so greatly held.

"Eren?" she called meekly, her voice fading from uneasiness under his blank stare "Eren?"

Nothing. He just stared, eyes empty.

"Eren...?"

A rash shudder rocked her body from the fear she was yet to realize and repudiate.

Why did he seem so different all of a sudden?

Her breath hitched at the intrusive memory of him holding the same visual expression when he turned against Mikasa. Eren had tried to kill his own sister while in a state that greatly resembled his current so...was he...

"Eren..." she repeated with a voice as regretful as her dark eyes.

Was he even in control?

A chopped breath escaped her once the titan abruptly moved his hand towards his shoulder.

Her knees buckled the moment she stepped on the vast fleshy muscles that seemed to strain under her insignificant, but unexpected presence.

So he was still in control.

With trembling movements Anais crawled past the curtains of hair and leaned back to rest against Eren's neck until her feet shook off the tremor that had possessed them.

Such a tense moment it had been.

"I'm sorry, Eren." the girl sighed and looked up at the dim stars that peeked through the mass of dark brown strands "I thought you'd lost control." she couldn't help but smile in irony.

The girl had developed such heated hate towards those who feared the boy, and yet a moment ago she had acted the same.

"Guess I'm not much different from the rest."

A low and heavy grumble was the only sign of acknowledgement she received, though it was enough to lift her guilt.

She was, after all, only a mere human thus her way of thinking was very similar to that of the rest. What humanity didn't understand should be feared. It was a laughable motto, but very true, because she, the black sheep, hadn't been able to change it.

She buried her hand in the thick hair that kept away the cold night air from reaching her and with fingers sprawled widely apart dragged it down.

Each knot she found Anais untangled with great tenderness, earning herself a long exhale from the calm giant. Until he fell silent and the knots in the strands around her were no more.

His breaths sounded even, he didn't move either, only continued to slowly bent forward.

He was asleep.

Gripping a handful of hair Anais stood and blindly walked forward until she passed the wall of hair thus receiving short vision from the moon's dull light.

She could see where she stood and the vague outlines of Eren's shoulder, but apart from that nothing, not even where the ground was.

A last, guilty glance was sent to the titan's hung head before the girl pulled a flat piece of metal from her boot.

She lifted it above her head to let the moonlight reflect in its surface, signaling the hidden recruit team in the most silent way they were able to come up with.

The guttural sound of torn flesh poured in her ears, though soon was deafened by a searing roar.

The surface beneath her jerked suddenly, forcing her off her feat and flying head first towards the ground she still couldn't see.

Her ears screamed as an aftereffect of what was Eren's battle cry, though she could still hear the distant, distinct sound of maneuver gear all around her.

She saw, even in the dark that someone was flying towards her, hopefully with the intentions to catch her before she and the grassy soil met. And as they passed by the crook between the falling giant's shoulder and neck a glimpse of light hit them to reveal the stoned features of Corporal Rivaille.

Anais watched his hands leave his sides and spread wide apart, ready to catch her once he was close enough.

And within a blink he would be.

Until a wall of massive fingers stopped him, forcing him to move away and watch as the girl was enclosed in a loose grip.

She felt the impact of the fall, softer than she had expected, even when in the titan's lifeless fist. But it seemed to her that as she struggled her way out the hand she was held in tightened around her, as if expressing its own opinion on whenever she was allowed to leave.

She shook her head, dismissing the irrational thoughts and took in a deep breath.

Her mind was playing tricks on her and it didn't surprise her. Falling from a titan's shoulder and almost getting crushed did have a certain influence on one's sanity, but it would wear off. She was sure of it.

Despite her legs still shaking she trusted them to lead her to the familiar boy that was seated on the grass with his head bowed low and a blanket over his hung shoulders.

"Eren." she smiled softly when he lifted his head, revealing a pale and drained face "Are you hurt?"

The boy barely shook his head before attempting to pull the blanket closer only to fail from his own lack of energy.

"Thank you," Anais tugged the rough sheet forward until it completely covered the boy's upper body "for saving me."

She wrapped him in a sloppy hug, letting her head rest briefly on his shoulder before leaving him to gather his thoughts while she recruited their transport.

Eren watched her as she disappeared in the crowd of soldiers, his eyes visibly tired, and with a feint voice mumbled, like he was scared to admit it to himself.

"It wasn't me."

His attention averted to the large green orbs that seemed to glare at him the more he stared despite the thin barrier of steam that separated them.

Maybe he didn't tell her in fright that she would refuse to go anywhere near him after. Or maybe he just didn't want to hurt her again after diverting her affection for him. But Eren Jaeger had been drawn back in a restless dream full of memories ever since Anais had disappeared inside the cottage and had remained as such until his extraction.

He had no memory of the events that had occurred at that time, and honestly he held little interest in them.

He was just thankful that his closest friend was still alive.

Because only very few had the luck to survive after a day spent in the presence of an unchained fifteen meter titan.


End file.
